Project Paragon Wiki
Welcome to the Project Paragon Wiki Describe your topic Project Paragon is a student led client project for Game Design Year 2. We have been tasked to recreate the Hull Paragon Train Station, Ferensway Road and Anlaby Road as they appeared at the break out of World War 1. Paragon Station For more information see: Paragon Station Hull Paragon interchange was originally named Paragon station back when it first opened in around 1840. Since then numerous extenstions were carried out the, first was carried out by 1870. It was the lengethning of the two original platforms which also added a short bay on the outside of each. A further island platform was inserted in place of the carrage sidings beyond the shelter of the train shed. Thus further exstentions couldn't be implimented without more roofing. So in 1887 a low-level ridge and furrow roof was built at the west end of the "departure" platform. Which covers the extentions, three bay platforms and the tracks inbetween. Further expansion took the station north towards Collier's Street which is now Margret Moxon Way used by the buses of the modern interchange. During which the train shed was entirely replaced; this was completed in 1901. In 1905 a new addition was added to the stations front. I believe it was a staging area for taxis, This remained largely unaltered until it was taken down in 1962 when a new office block was built across the forecourt. Now a plastic and metal awning stands in its place as part of the modern station. During the early days of Paragon station, the shop small shop area that currently situates the Pumpkin Cafe, close to the platforms, was at one point a Barber shop. The Barber shop would only have been one section of the shop space as there is a second entrance just off from the main entrance. It has been discovered that the other half of the building used to be a small record shop that occupied the space nextdoor to the barbers. Paragon Station is also one of a kind in train station terms. It is the only train station in the UK that has five archways built into the roof. Most other stations have either 3 or 7 or more depending on the size of the station. Anlaby Road Ferensway The War Memorial in Paragon Square, Hull was unveiled in 1904. This is 10 years prior to the start of World War 1. I, and I believe others, were under the impression that the Memorial was built Post WW1. The War Memorial is to commemorate the soldiers from Hull who died during the South African (Boer) War 1899-1902. The the website I got this information from can be found at this address: http://www.roll-of-honour.com/Yorkshire/HullBoerWarMemorial.html The website also includes images from when it was unveiled as well as what it looked like back in 1904 and how it looks now. Soldiers, Uniforms and Everyday Clothing For more information see:Soldiers, Uniforms and Everyday Clothing While researching towards the goal of creating a realistic setting for the project, we looked into the uniforms that were worn by the soldiers, along with the recruitment processes using during the build up and start of The Great War. Assets and Other Items For more information see: Asset List and Research During our initial research period, we have found many interesting items that were around the area during the outbreak of the First World War. Recruitment posters, news stands, bikes and cigarette stands are just the tip of the iceberg for our assets and items list. As we find out more information about the area and the objects that inhabited it, we shall be adding them to our list of things to recreate for this project. Category:Browse Category:The East Yorkshire Regiment in WW1